Live
by Swan123458
Summary: Sora gets struck by a car late one night, upon walking home from Mimi's. Will Sora live? Please R


Live ****

Live

__

A million stars light

this beautiful night

*Sora's POV*

"…hello?…yeah. I'll get her, just a minute…Sora. Hey, Sora, wake up."

I awoke when Mimi started poking me and calling my name. My eyes slightly opened and there was Mimi on the phone. 

"Mimi, what are you doing on the phone? It's 3:00 in the am…AM!" I said loudly, pointing to the clock.

"I know. Here, it's for you." She replied as she shoved the receiver in my face. As I reached for it I wondered why someone was calling so early, for me, at Mimi's.

"Hello?"

"Sora, it's me. I need you to come to the flower shop."

"Mama? Why? Mimi's only going to be in town for this week, what happened? Why do I need to come?"

"Someone broke into it and since you father is in Kyoto for another month, I need your help to clean up. You don't need to hurry, though, just get in an hour at the latest."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I gave the phone back to Mimi after Mama hung up. Mimi put the phone back on her dresser next to the clock and looked at me with a puzzled look as I started to pack up my things.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone broke into the flower shop and Mama needs my help to clean up, since Dad's in Kyoto. Sorry I can't stay for the rest of your sleepover." I replied as I changed from my pajamas to jeans and a white T-shirt.

"That's okay, I understand. Do you want me to see if one of my parents could drive you there?"

"Nah, that's fine, let them sleep. It's a beautiful night, I'll be fine walking."

"Are you sure? I mean, now's when all of the drunks are kicked out the bars."

"Mimi, I live 5 blocks away, I should be fine."

As I left, I told Mimi good-bye, and to have a good trip back to America in case I didn't see her before she left. She gave me a quick hug, and told me to be careful.

I shouldered my backpack and walked down the dark sidewalk. For some reason many streetlights were burnt out and some flickered every now and then. I stopped at the third intersection and a chill ran up my spine…something wasn't right. A low rumbling sound came from the east and I looked up. Must be a storm, I said to myself. I crossed the street and the rumbling got louder. When I looked to the right, I saw a car with no headlights swerving towards me. I drew in a short, panicked breath as I ran to the other side, but I wasn't quick enough…

The tires squealed as the car made a hairpin turn and hit me with its front right fender. My breath was knocked out of me as my legs were struck, throwing my body onto the windshield. The glass cracked and shattered as I slammed into it. My bones snapped upon the impact. I rolled onto the roof and off the trunk like a rag doll. I crashed into the cold pavement and skidded a couple of feet before coming to rest beside a burnt out street light, my skin burning from the cuts and bleeding, staining my jeans red. I looked up to the sky as tears rolled out of the corners of my eyes…

__

This is not a night to die,

Let me sing and dance beneath the sky

***************************

"…hello?"

"Taichi? I need you ask you a favor."

"Mmmmm?"

"Sora was supposed to come to the flower shop and hour ago, but she hasn't. I've got my hands full right now, so could you go to Mimi's and see if she's okay? I'm sorry to call you at 5:30, but-" Mrs. Takenouchi was cut off by the door slamming. "Taichi?…hello?"

"…Mrs. Takenouchi?"

"Hikari?! Where did Taichi go?"

"Yeah, it's me…Taichi just left."

"What do you mean he just left?!"

"What don't you understand? He was here, but now's he's not…*yawn* I woke up when the door slammed and I came in here to see what was wrong, and he wasn't here, but the phone was off the hook and I heard your voice. By the way, what did you say to make him leave so quickly? It usually takes a half an hour before he is fully awake."

"Sora was supposed to come home, but she hasn't showed up yet, so since you live closer to Mimi than anyone else, I decided to call you." Hikari's eyes snapped open as she heard the news.

"I see. Well, I hope he finds her."

"Me too. Go back to bed, Hikari." 

"Okay, bye." *click*

***************************

__

I have such love to give,

I want a chance to live…

The pain throughout my body had mostly dulled to numbness, but every now and then a twitch would course through my veins, causing me to yelp in agony. My arm continued to burn from the scrapes I had acquired. The scrape there wasn't deep enough to bleed, just hurt. As I lay on the pavement, I began to loose the feeling in my feet. The realization hit me; no one was going to find me in time to help…tonight was the night I was going to die…

__

Live, for the one I love.

Love, as no one has loved before.

Give, asking nothing in return

I began to think of when I was a digidestnined… the time I had was priceless. After MaloMyotismon had been defeated, there was no longer any threat to either of the worlds, so we were no longer needed. Although, we were able to go back to the Digital World when we wanted. Sometimes I'd go and ride around on Birdramon, enjoying the beautiful world parallel to ours. God, how I will miss that.

__

Free, free to find my way

Free to have my say

Free to see the day

*Normal POV*

"Sora! Sora!" The words echoed throughout the dark, empty streets. A young man ran his hand through his mass of brown hair as he wandered down the sidewalk. Sora's eyes turned in the direction of the voice. "Sora!! Where are you? Sora!"

"Taichi?" she whispered. "Taichi!"

He stopped; then ran toward the voice until he reached a burnt out streetlight with a still figure lying beneath it.

"Sora? What happened?" he asked as he knelt at her side.

"A car… Taichi, I'm going to die." 

"D-don't say that. I'll go get you help just-"

"No…don't go…stay with me…please? It's too late, I can't feel anything below my knees…just stay with me, Taichi." Sora's eyes met with Taichi's as she spoke her voice quavering and her eyes watering with tears. 

__

Be, like I used to be

Like a wild bird free,

Full of life in me

"Sora, I can go get help to you in time, we'll have a chance to save you." He said, his eyes also becoming misty. He got up and started to leave, when Sora stopped him. She fought the pain to bring her hand up and lightly touch his fingers. He stopped and looked at her; she looked so vulnerable…just lying there, proving a simple movement difficult. Taichi continued stare, his heart slowly ripping apart. He loved her so much, but feared rejection. Now…now he could loose her… 

Sora broke him out of his trace as she spoke:

"No. I told you; it's too late, what don't you understand? I'm dying. I won't make it. Why do you ignore what I say? I don't get it…I thought you were a friend…" 

Taichi looked totally taken back by what she had said. He shook his head lightly before replying.

"Why wouldn't I?! Sora, I **am**your friend, what else could I do,_ but_ help you?! I care too much about you to just sit here and watch you die!!"

Sora looked at him, a blank expression washed over her face; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes became watery once more as she spoke.

"…if what you say is true, then you would stay with me…I love you, Taichi." 

__

Live, for the one I love

Love, as no one has loved

Give, asking nothing in return

Taichi stood for minutes staring, before dropping to his knees by her and kissing her pink lips lightly. 

Dark clouds rolled in, blanketing the city in an eerie, silent sheet.

"And I you." He whispered, gazing deep into her eyes as they parted. They were knocked out of their trance by the tapping of feet on the pavement and quickened breaths. It was a man about 25 years old, out for a morning jog. As he ran by the street light, he noticed the two and ran over to them.

"What happened?!" he asked. Taichi got up and walked over to the man. He spoke in a low murmur.

"She was hit by a car. There's not much time left…" he glanced back to her, "…she's dying."

"Aren't you going to get help for her?"

"She wants me to stay."

"…what kind of thoughtless bastard are you?! She needs help!…fine! If you won't, _I'll_ go get help for her!" with that he ran off. Taichi then resumed his place at Sora's side, brushing a few strands of her auburn hair from her face.

__

Though this world tears us apart,

We're still together in my heart

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asked.

"Will you…hold me? Just you know, for a while."

Taichi paused, he knew moving her would cause her extreme pain, but he nodded and complied. He lifted her slowly, cradling her neck, making sure her head didn't move; for fear it might hurt her. The pain was tremendous for Sora, her teeth clenched with each centimeter. He sat her up and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

__

I want the world to hear my cry,

And even if I have to die,

Love will not die

"Is that better?……Sora?"

"…yeah. I'm sorry…I-I'm just so tired." As Sora's eyes slipped shut, Taichi caressed her face softly. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder preceded the downpour of cold raindrops as they bounced off the pavement.

__

Love will not die

Love will change the world

Sora's eyes shot open and she began gasping for air. Taichi watched helplessly as the gasping progressed to coughing and then to heavy labored breathing.

"Hang on Sora…help's coming. Hold on…" Taichi whispered, his voice filled with sorrow. Sora looked up at him, her eyes flowing with tears, which mixed with the rainwater. 

"I can't…it's too late…always remember that I love you Taichi."

"That's forever."

"Thank you." Sora replied, her voice soft and tapering. Taichi looked deep into her eyes before kissing her once more, all the anguish pouring thorough them. They parted and Sora looked up to him and spoke, her voice much quieter than before. "I-I…can't…hold…on…anymore…I'm…sorry, Taichi…"

"…It-it's okay…just…just rest, Sora. I'll always remember you…good-bye." Taichi whispered.

"Good-bye…Taichi." She replied her voice now barely audible. Sora reached her hand up to Taichi's face, touching it lightly; her hand like ice as she touched his warm skin. She slowly closed her eyes and her arm dropped to her side. 

Taichi watched her breathe, it became slower and slower…and then…it just…stopped.

__

I'll love until love wears me away,

I'll die and I know my love will stay

He simply stayed there; holding her still form as tears slowly ran down his face. Taichi turned his head as sirens approached. The ambulance stopped and the paramedics ran out. Taichi gently laid her down on the ground and stood. They placed her body on the stretcher, doing the usual: checking any vital signs or if there was any chance for revival, when they finished they placed her in the ambulance, covered her with a white sheet and drove off, leaving Taichi alone on the deserted street. The rain continued to pour as he turned and walked back down the sidewalk from which he came, passing his home and continuing on until he reached a small building with the glass broken from the door and windows: Takenouchi Flowers. Taichi proceeded in, trying to miss the shards of glass littered on the floor. A small light was on in the back.

When he reached the source of the light, he saw Sora's mother quietly sobbing. Taichi entered the room and as he neared her, he heard her mumbling, 'she should have been here by now… why isn't she here?' He walked closer and the floor creaked under his feet, causing Mrs. Takenouchi to look up, her eyes red and her face stained with tears. It took her awhile to really see whom it was, but after wiping her eyes and looking again, she realized that it was Taichi and she sprang to her feet and rushed over to him.

"Taichi did you find Sora? Is she okay? Where is she?" she asked looking up to Taichi, her face full of hope. Taichi shut his eyes and slowly shook his head. Mrs. Takenouchi's expression shattered as she saw his face, a tear had escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. The woman began to shake her head in disbelief; a mother's worst nightmare becoming a reality. "It's not true…it's just not…" she muttered as she turned from Taichi and sat back down, her back to Taichi. A few minutes passed before she turned back to face him. "Please, Taichi, tell me what happened. Tell me you were with her before…" she trailed off and turned as tears rolled down her cheek once again.

"I'll tell you on the way home. You need some rest." He said as he touched her shoulder and followed her out…

***************************

*Two days later*

The digidestined were gathered together for Sora's funeral. They all stood to greet family and friends as they came through, wearing masks that covered their true feelings. Of course they all were sad, but the chosen ones were much more sorrowful than others were, possibly even Sora's parents, if that was even conceivable. The seven sat solemn faced through the service, so depressed that they couldn't even shed a single tear.

After they reached the cemetery and everyone else had paid final respects, the digidestined stepped up to say their final words, and placed flowers on the coffin. Taichi proceeded up last, his head held low and his pace slow. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were beautiful, they were roses of the most unusual color pairings: red and orange. The orange was the base and red seemed to drip and bleed from the tips of the petals, as rain would flow down a window. As Taichi passed, Mrs. Takenouchi noticed the flowers, her eyes growing wide. 

"Taichi, those flowers are beautiful. I've never seen anything like them in the world." 

"That's because they _aren't _from this world." He whispered; pushing past the rest of the crowd that insisted upon staying and placed the bouquet on the smooth surface of the black casket. He placed his hand on it, and closed his eyes saying some silent words to Sora, turned, and walked away, the others following him out. 

"Taichi wait!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled to him. He stopped and turned.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what the flowers you had were called?" 

Taichi sighed and looked to the heavens,

"…bleeding heart…" 

__

And I know, I know

My love will stay.

~Fin~

*************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the song "live" by Celine Dion

A/n: So, did you like? Hate? Please review and tell me, I love reading your comments, although, please don't flame me. ^_^. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!! 

~BiyoSwan~

__


End file.
